Marimo's Tears
by FashaJeagerjaques
Summary: Zoro will always mourn His lost friend Kuina. But, what happens when he breaks down in front of the crew? Or does he? A slight AU, NO YAOI! Set before robin after Chopper and Vivi.


It was the day that he dreaded most. It was the day she died. Zoro had awoken that morning with tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and sat on the corner of his hammock. He could smell the faint scent of breakfast being prepared above deck and sighed. Of course he had to be awake. Sanji. That damn ero-cook, he always woke up after Zoro. Why couldn't he had done the same thing today? With a heavy heart and a heavy sigh, Zoro made his way down to the galley of the Going Merry.

Sanji looked at Zoro expecting an insult of some sort, but instead received a loud sigh of recognition. " Mornin' Marimo. You slept long enough you lazy ass swordsman." Zoro looked at Sanji blankly then put his head on his arms and closed his eyes. 'What the hell was going on here?!' thought Sanji. Normally a comment like that would get Zoro to punch Sanji or at least fire back an anger fueled insult. Sanji hated to admit it but,… He actually felt a bit of concern start to form within himself for the swordsman.

Sanji grabbed a plate and started to set up the table for breakfast. He soon heard a loud yell from the Captain running into the galley. "Yea! Its breakfast time!" Luffy then came fully into the galley in a prominently cheerful mood."Hey Sanji, is breakfast ready yet? Cuz' I'm starving!" Sanji sighed and shook his head irritatedly. "Calm down! It'll be ready when I say its ready! Understand!?" Luffy pouted slightly then sighed. "Fine. I'll go sit at the table and wait."

Luffy walked towards the table and promptly plopped down in the chair nxt to Zoro's. Zoro looked opened his eyes briefly, glanced over at Luffy, then shut his eyes again. Luffy noticed this and looked at Zoro curiously. "Hey Zoro,whats up? Your all downcast. Did ya' lose a fight to Sanji or somethin'?" Zoro did not respond. He just sighed sadly and turned his head away from Luffy. Luffy did not take well to this treatment at all. Zoro had always responded When Luffy addressed him. Whether it was a positive or negative response, he at least said something. Sanji was about to make a comment on the behavior, but just as he opened his mouth to speak, the rest of the crew piled into the galley for breakfast. At exactly the same moment, Zoro stood up quickly and nearly ran out of the galley up towards the top deck. Nami turned to Sanji confused." What was all that about Sanji? Did he lose a fight to you or something?"

Luffy stood up and butted into the conversation. "That's what I asked him! But all he did was turn his head the other way."Nami looked even more confused now. Sanji saw her start to stress and tried to distract her."Hello, my sweet Nami-swan! Come sit down and enjoy this wonderful meal I made for you!" He immediately pulled a chair out for her and smiles lightly. She then nods and sits down. Sanji then turned to see the rest of the crew starign and glared at them."What?! You can get your own damn seats!" He sat down next to Nami as the others sat down and began to eat their food. Meanwhile in the crows nest…

Zoro was in mourning today. He held up his most prized position slightly in the air. Its blade still in its sheath. The Sheaths' white form gleaming firmly in both hands and bowed his head towards the blade. He let out a heavy sigh and a small quiet sob escaped past his lips.

"Kuina…" He whispered her name. He barried his head into his knees and sobbed hoping no one would hear or see his tears. He soon engulfed himself in his despair and decided he didn't care. He didn't care if anyone saw or heard his sobs and tears. He didn't care if his crewmates were worried. He just felt so weighed down. So he wept, releasing all his sadness that would never truly go away. Just fade for awhile. The darkness in his heart truly reared its ugly face that day. But, he didn't care. Nobody did. Or so he thought…..

Luffy had finished his breakfast first as usual, but oddly enough, he only ate one serving before heading back out on deck. When he came up he was very shocked at what he heard coming from the crows nest. He heard loud,deep, and raspy breaths in between loud horrible sobs.

Luffy was scared a little bit, but his resolve to talk with Zoro remained unshaken. He still had doubts about what he was hearing from his loyal friend, but got ready to go up to the crows nest. Just as he shuddered at what he heard next. "I just don't know how I can keep living anymore Kuina! Once I accomplish our dream, then what? You left me alone with an impossible task! I vow to reach this goal, but then what am I supposed to do after that? Luffy wont need me anymore, Hell! He never needed me. He recruited me to be his swordsman and to help him rech his goal of being the pirate king. And I will reach both his and your goals, Kuina. I promised you then and I affirm that promise now! But, it wont matter once I reach those promises. Nothing will…I wont have any reason to live after that. So, what should I do!?"

Zoro then held the elegantly white sheathed sword towards his head in a respectful manor. His tears fell onto the blade as the swordsman sat there in mourning. To Luffy, it was the most saddening and pitiful scene he had ever witnessed. He strained himself to not go right up to the man and comfort him. Zoro didn't want any pity, especially from someone he vowed to protect. Luffy, not knowing anything else to do, just sat down and waited at the edge of the crows nest.

He waited in unusual, but necessary, silence. Luffy would wait for his nakama to return to his regular self. What he didn't know, was that Zoro would be like this for a long time. Because even if he wasn't showing his grief on the outside. He would always be silently crying on the inside. For Kuina…..


End file.
